Dream of New Year's
by twix655
Summary: Three girls meet the Bad Touch Trio, party not much else just random New Year's story.


**A/N: This a little story my sister came up with that she asked me to edit for her and she gave me permission to post it, which is what she's going to let me do with all her stories.**

**Disclaimer: My sister and I do not own Hetalia in any way shape or form.**

**A **Dream of New Year's

It was just another new year at the Great Wolf lodge waiting for the balloon drop when Sara and her two cousins Hannah and Kelsey melted at the site of the group of three guys coming in the building. Being the owner's granddaughters they could do whatever they wanted and were on the stage singing Taylor Swift's song 22. The three guys saw them and froze when the song ended they got off stage and went strait to the guys by the entrance. One was an albino he was in the middle on his left was a blond with hair that reached his shoulder with sapphire eyes and the right was a rather tan guy with coffee colored curly hair with emerald eyes. Sara and her cousins were all about five foot five and thirteen years old. Sara had long Carmel wavy hair down to her waist with icy blue eyes, Kelsey had hair a little darker than Sara's that was rather strait and down to the middle of her back and light blue eyes, Hannah was a platinum blond so light it was light cream down five inches past her shoulders with slit curve at the end with soft green eyes and they were all pretty thin but had some meat to them. So they walked over to meet the guys when anther song came on and the guys (who were also about thirteen and five foot eight) they all had a blast then dancing then "5 minutes till midnight!" The DJ shouted they pulled they guys on the stage for one last song. Then finally at the end of that five minutes the three girls sang there version of "Fucking Best Song Ever" the guys knew what it was as soon as it stared for it was there favorite song. "Hey every one, one minute till midnight!" Sara screams over the crowd casing a lot of noise then "10, 9, 8, 7, 6," Sara and her cousins start the countdown "1!" Every one shouts and the balloons are let loose. Sara along with the three guys and her cousins leave and go out for some drinks at the Steak'n'Shake next to the hotel where they finally find out the guys names.

"So what are your guy's names?" Kelsey asked

"Oh. Yeah we forgot how silly, I'm Gilbert and this is Antonio and Francis" said the albino.

"And yours" Antonio asked

"I'm Hannah and this is Sara and Kelsey" answered Hannah.

"What beautiful names" Francis said picking Hannah's hand up and kissing it

"Oh why thank you" Hannah said blushing

"So... Were are you guys from I haven't seen you before and trust me I know practically every one" Sara said

"Well I'm from Spain." Said Antonio. "Gilbert's from Germany, and Francis is from France"

"Oh wow that's far" Kelsey said amassed.

"Well we were in Canada visiting our friend Mathew" Gilbert said

"Oh I know him he's my cousin" Hannah said

"That's right he did say something about a Hannah" Francis said

"Yeah I think so" Antonio said.

Sara ordered a chocolate shake Hannah ordered a strawberry one and Kelsey got a vanilla one, the guys all had Mountain Dew. When they got back it was 2:00am the girls owned a big sweat, a family room/kitchen a room with 2 queen beds attached to that had a room with a king bed and a pull out couch, and each room had a flat screen. The bath room had a large shower and in a small room it had your normal bath room then another small room with a large hot tub. The girls gave the guys the queen beds and they went to the king bed which they all ways sleep in and locked the door and put the couch agents it just in case. But in the end Sara slept with Gilbert on one queen Hannah and Francis in the second so then Kelsey and Antonio on the king in the next room they didn't do anything they still had every piece of clothing just cuddling and much kissing but they woke up that way guess they had too much sugar. Making breakfast there was a loud noise all of a sudden everything going black. "Sara, Hannah, Kelsey get up your going to be late" it was there older brothers Andrew and Tom it was all a dream! And the New Year party was tonight and still had decorating and was going to be late the scrambled out of bed very upset that it had all been a dream and they never really met their favorite characters from Hetalia.

**A/N2: I really have to wonder what goes through Sara's mind sometimes. Btw Hannah and Kelsey really aren't cousins with Sara of each other; the trio of girls are all just friends in real life. Andrew and Tom re just two guys in their grade (btw).**


End file.
